At Your Mercy
by Raven Mara
Summary: I am a demon. A monster. And I have spent my whole life running from those that wish to kill me. He finally caught up with me, and I had no where to go. He caught me, and I became his prisoner. I was at his mercy. And yet, he was kind. He was caring and gentle—everything I was not. Slowly, he chipped his way through the rock that was my heart. And I found myself at his mercy again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My third LoZ book! Yay! This book will probably be updated monthly. **CAUTION**: Equestrian terms. If you are not a horse lover, this may not be the best book for you. If you wish to proceed anyway, there will be a list of the terms and their definitions at the bottom of the chapter to further your knowledge.

Hope you all enjoy! And now, without further adieu—the first chapter of At Your Mercy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Chapter One: On My Own

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm shouted in my pointed ear. I groaned a brought my hand down on it hard. I opened my silver eye and peered at the red numbers on my alarm clock. It read six A.M. Lovely. I threw the covers of my tall, slim body. Ignoring the shower that was calling my name pleadingly, I threw on a pair of jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt. I ran a brush through my long dark blue hair. Dark blue, you ask? Yep. That's me. The outcast with natural dark blue hair, and pale blue eyes.

I turned sideways in my mirror, assessing my look. My hair hung down past my hips, my dark green shirt had little swirly designs created by glimmering sequins. My jeans sported the same design down the length of the outside of my legs. I slipped on a pair of cowboy boots and grabbed a banana on my way out of my apartment. I didn't usually bother with breakfast. I practically ran out of my apartment complex, eager to be free. The air was fresh, and the wind carried the promise of a warm day.

I located my car and hopped in, starting the ignition and quickly driving away. It was never good for me to be in the same place for too long. You see, I am a person known as an Nocturne. I have "abilities". Magic powers, I guess you could say. Because of my uniqueness, I am hunted ruthlessly by a group of Hyleans known as the Purists. The Purists believe that my powers are a curse, and that my kind should be eliminated. They want to "Purify the World!" and all that crap. Our different groups have been warring on the sidelines for centuries. I am constantly in danger; I am the last Nocturne.

I realized with a start that I had arrived at my destination: Lon Lon Ranch. The Ranch was my only relief from the world I lived in. My home. The owner of the ranch, Talon, greeted me as I carried my things to the grooming area.

"And how Seraphina this morning?" Talon asked, leaning on his pitchfork and calling to me from a stall he was cleaning. He never got my name right. Like ever. My name is Saphira, not this Seraphina. Though, I had to admit, Seraphina was a nice name.

"I'm well thanks, and you?" I replied politely. Talon wasn't my favorite person to talk to. He was always complaining, or bragging. I much preferred his daughter and my best friend, Malon.

"Good. You seen Malon yet?" Talon asked, going back to his work as I selected my halter and lead rope from a separate hook.

"Nope; just got here," I called over my shoulder whilst exiting the grooming area, heading for Glamour's run. Glamour was my pure black Arabian horse. As I walked down the rows of horse runs, I passed my red-haired friend Malon. She was with a young man with dirty-blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes you ever did see. He flashed me a calculating look before turning and walking in the other direction. Something about the look he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"Saph!" Malon exclaimed, dragging my attention back to her. She'd used the shortened version of my name, which I didn't particularly like. I has enveloped in a hug suddenly and an excited Malon was saying, "We got a new horse today. His name is Conqueror." I pushed my best friends away—I was not a touchy feely type of person—and asked, "Oh, awesome. Where is he?" Malon, like the busybody she was, was already walking away.

"He's in the run next to Glamour," she called over her shoulder. "You're welcome to ride him." She tossed me another rope halter, and I was about to ask who the boy she was with earlier was, but she had already disappeared. I blinked and shrugged. I don't understand that girl, nor will I ever. I continued walking down the rows of horse pens, the warm sun heating up my back and chasing away the crisp chill of the spring morning.

A friendly nicker greeted me, and I opened Glamour's pen and eased in. She came up to me and sniffed my hair. I wrapped my arms around her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of horse. I secured the halter on her face, then led her out and tied her to a fence post. I then slipped into Conqueror's run. The mottled gray and black stallion was lying in the center of his long run, basking in the sun. I walked over, letting him sniff my hand. Once he accepted me, I secured the halter and led him out of his long run. He and Glamour touched noses, and I swiftly discouraged them from taking it further. I led them to the grooming area and clipped cross ties to their halters.

I groomed Glamour first, then stepped back to admire my handiwork. Her black coat shine in the sunlight, her braided tail swishing back and forth at flies, and her braided mane ruffling on the slight breeze. I then turned to Conqueror, and groomed all the dirt off him. His glossy mottled coat shimmered, and his long mane fell on wavy lengths down his neck. Taking the lead rope, I tied the other end to Glamour's halter, then lifted my makeshift reins up and over her head. I unclipped Conqueror, and mounted Glamour bareback, still holding Conqueror's lead line. I gently nudged Glamour to walk over to an outdoor arena. I tied Conqueror to a fence post outside the arena, then walked in on Glamour. I gently nudged her into a trot and we began our workout.

About an hour of pure bliss on the back of a horse, my sensitive hearing picked up approaching footsteps. I stopped Glamour from her canter and looked over my shoulder. Malon was approaching, with the blonde-haired boy again. I frowned, then almost turned back to my work when I heard Malon's voice.

"Hey, Saph! This man was looking for you!" She called. I stiffened and twisted again to look at them. The man's deep blue eyes met my pale sapphire ones. Something deep and foreboding was nestled in those shimmering depths. I looked to Malon.

"Well, you found me," I said, dismounting. "What can I do for you both?"

"Greetings, Saphira," the man drawled. Something about the way he said my name made my heart jump. "I am Link." I nodded, plastering a thin smile on my face, ignoring the way my instincts were telling me to run.

"It seems you already know my name…" I trailed off, giving Malon a pointed glare. She jumped and said nervously, "I'll just be over there." She quickly walked away.

"Any particular reason you're here, Mister Link?" I asked sweetly, hoping he'd take the hint. Instead, Link tilted his head at me.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked, walking closer. I backed away, maintaining the distance between us.

"Sorry," I said. "Never heard of you." I turned around to walk back to Glamour. A cold, skeletal hand clamped on my arm, yanking me around. Standing between Link and I was a huge skeleton. And he was laughing. Decaying flesh hung off his bones, and his pure white eyes were sunken in his skull. He smiled gruesomely, showing pointed teeth coated with blood. My gaze turned, uninvited, to his bony hand. Blood was on them too. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall. A bloody, mauled body. The face, distorted in a silent scream, was facing me.

Malon! He killed her!

I screamed in terror, and the rest of the world turned to slow motion. A magical blast, triggered by my scream, started at my core and expanded outward rapidly. It knocked the demonic skeleton backwards and knocked Link out. Gasping for breath, and terribly frightened, I ran to Glamour, rapidly swinging myself up on her back. Glamour panicked, taking off in the direction of my two pursuers.

The demon stood, spooking Glamour, who reared. Her front hooves collided with his skull, smashing it to smithereens. Link stood and pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at me. I froze.

"Get down, Saphira. Now." He said calmly, facing me. I raised my hands, ready to admit surrender when an idea flashed through my mind. It was pretty stupid, and in all honesty, downright reckless, but my life depended on it. I would die anyway if it didn't work. I subtly moved my foot back along Glamour's abdomen, then gave her a sharp kick, the cue for a buck. Her back end came up and I came off, like a human bullet, and crashed into Link. We fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. I grabbed the pistol and leaped to my feet, pointing it at Link. It was my life or his. Time froze, and I simply could not pull the trigger. I directed my aim for his kneecap. And fired.

Link cried out in pain, clutching his knee. For a brief second, his eyes turned red and his hair black. I gasped, then he turned back to normal. He screamed again in agony, and started crawling towards me! Crap. I turned and fled to my car, throwing the door opens door jumping in. I hurriedly started the car, eager to be away from the destructionI had caused.

Malon was dead because of me. Home was not safe. There was nowhere, no one, to turn to. I was on my own now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

A/N: It's not often that I see four pages on Word. You should be proud of me! I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but this is rated M for frightening images and some sexual content. You have been warned.

Now I know all of you are thinking: "What the heck? Link's the bad guy!" Don't worry. This minor problem will soon be fixed

And to address the reviews, or lack of them. Reviews motivate an author in a very special way. We value them very much, and they mean a lot. When we see a review, we know that people are reading our stories and enjoying them. That gives us a reason to continue the stories.

Now with that in mind, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Enemies

A/N: Second chapter! I noticed I kind of rushed through the first chapter and made a few grammatical errors, so I will go more slowly this chapter so that it makes more sense. I'll also proofread it more carefully this time. XD

A special thank you to Wholockedlife and SandNinjaBunny for their reviews! They are very appreciated!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I curled up in an armchair and set my coffee down on the table beside it. I was in a small, family-owned coffee shop miles and miles away from Lon Lon Ranch and the horrors that I'd seen there. I pulled out my tablet and logged on to the Wi-Fi, then went straight to the News app. I tapped the article titled 'Murder at Lon Lon Ranch' and scanned it quickly. Two bodies recovered from the scene, one male—still alive, one female—dead. Murderer suspected to be a young girl that works at the Ranch. I froze. The following paragraph was a description of me!

"Nineteen year old girl with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes," it read. "Around 6ft tall, wearing a purple shirt and jeans. Goes by the name Saphira Smoke. Please look out for this dangerous individual and inform the police if you see her." My first thought was that I had the hood of my sweater up the entire time I was in this café, so nobody was going to make a connection anytime soon. I had a bigger problem on my hands, though. The Royal Police, or better known as the special branch of police that deals with murder cases, were looking for me. As if I would harm my best friend! I turned off my tablet and rubbed my temples. It wasn't as if I don't run for my life everyday, but having the police on me was not going to end well. I had to come up with an alias. My mother's maiden name was Nevaeh Chase. I'd use that, but just make a few modifications. Nevaeh Smith. Smith was a popular last name—it would be hard to trace. I'd have to change Saphira Smoke's reputation too.

During my musings, I hardly noticed a man that had walked into the shop and sat down in an armchair beside me. I was instantly on alert. It wasn't Link, the man that attacked me at the Ranch, but I didn't trust anyone anyway. I eyes him warily from under my hood. His sage green eyes met my pale ones and he smiled. The smile was almost friendly, but behind it I could sense a sinister presence. He extended his hand across the table that separated us.

"Hello, Miss," he said. "My name is Ganondorf." Something was brought up to my mind, a memory of my dying mother telling me to be ware of some 'Master G' fellow. This man wasn't the same person, I tried to convince myself. My history is not repeating. He isn't going to kill me. Just to prove a point to myself, I shook his hand. My hand was small and dainty in his large, rough grip. I found my gaze wandering on his muscular, tan arms, and his dull red hair. I mentally slapped myself. Naughty Saphira. Bad, bad, bad.

"Sap—Nevaeh," I replied, hastily correcting myself when I almost gave him the wrong name. He kept holding my hand, so I rudely yanked it out of his hand. A predatory smile played at his lips.

"Something wrong, Nevaeh?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically, hoping he'd take the hint and leave me alone. Inwardly, I could sense something was very wrong. Ganondorf reached out and touched my lips, then slid his finger down the curve of my neck. I shuddered at the lust-filled look he was giving me.

"Plenty," he said hoarsely. He slipped his other hand, which was holding a cloth, over my mouth. Panicked, I inhaled sharply, and a sickly sweet smell filled my nose. Dreamweed! Dreamweed is a poison much like chloroform, only much more potent. It will knock you out for days. As I recalled this, I grew dizzy, and the edges of my vision turned black. Emitting a small sigh, I welcomed the coming blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I was dreaming. At least, I hoped I was. Faces and images swan before me, glowing in the otherwise black expanse. Malon and I trail riding, racing each other through the woods. The day my powers surfaced, my fear, my pleasure. My mother, dying in front of me, at the hands of a man I placed my undying trust in. A Purist who captured me and tortured me in ways I can't even begin to explain, all because I was different, gasping his last breath as I pulled his soul from his body. Other horrifying images flashed before me.

"Stop… Stop!" I screamed, falling to my knees. "Please stop." A voice reached through the fog of my dreams.

"So fragile," it said, almost rhythmically. "So delicate. So soft. So evil!" I jerked out of my sleep at the shout, finding my self terribly disoriented. My hands, which had some kind of silvery bracelet around my wrists, were chained above my head, and I was standing in the middle of a concrete room. The man, Ganondorf, was standing in front of me, hands on his hips.

"What do you want, you bastard?" I spat in his face, simultaneously searching for my magic, which was not responding. Curse these silly bracelets that blocked my magic. He lifted a hand, and a quick whirring sound came from behind me, then a crack and pain exploded in my back. I screamed in pain, realizing what had happened as I heard the sound of the whip drop to the ground.

"Is that how you speak to your new master?" Ganondorf taunted. I growled but said nothing.

"You may also find that you can't use your magic. I now control you," he continued. "Every part of you…" He edged closer, then grabbed my hips and buried his nose in the hollow of my neck. I gasped as my mind grasped the meaning of what he meant. I brought my knee up into his chest and forcefully shoved him away.

"Leave me alone," I growled, and the whip sliced another strip into my back. I cried out in mixed fear and pain. Ganondorf then slid his hands up my shirt and tore it violently off me. My torso was bare underneath, exposed to his wandering gaze. He trailed a hand over my soft skin.

"Soon you will learn," he whispered softly, pressing himself up against me. He unchained my wrists and forced me on my back to the ground. He got on top of me.

"What a pleasure it will be to break such a beautiful, yet vile creature."

XxXxXxXxXxX

I groaned and hung my head over the edge of my cot, heaving the remnants of my stomach, which wasn't much, onto the cell floor. I was in my personal cell, with a cot in one corner. Ganondorf had tortured me for several hours, both raping me and beating me. I had passed out from the pain and was brought here. I clutched my stomach and rolled on my back, exhausted and breathless. My open wounds from the whip screamed in protest when they came in contact with the rough mattress. I ignored the pain and studied the ceiling absently, which was leaking a drop of water every minute or so. I had two guards posted at the door; both of which treated me as though I wasn't here. That was fine with me; I couldn't care less. I lifted my hands up in front of my face, studying the bands. Glyphs in an ancient language, probably Gerudo, were carved into the silver substance. I tried to read them, but they kept swimming in and out of focus. Just like the rest of the room. I through myself over the edge of the bed, landing on my hands and knees and promptly began dry heaving.

"Hey, keep it down in there," one of the guards called. A few snickers followed his comment.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered between coughs. I was getting feverish and delirious

"I said shut u—" the guard was cut off. Two thuds followed, and then a jingling sound. I heard my cell door open and had just enough time to stagger to my feet before a young man appeared before me. He was dressed in black jeans, and a black hoodie. His blood-red eyes peeled out from behind his platinum-blonde hair. He extended a hand to me.

"I'm Sheik and I'm here to get you out of this dump," he said. I growled.

"Sure, whatever," I snarled and lunged for him. He sidestepped my attack easily. Somehow, even through my weakened state I still retained some of my fighting ability. I aimed my fist for his stomach, which he blocked effortlessly. A bout of dizziness came over me before I could attack again. Sheik, or so he called himself, used this to his advantage by tripping me and catching me bridal-style. Slim-framed as he was, Sheik was surprisingly strong. I thrashed about in his arms, desperate to be free, but he carried me out of my cell and down the hall with confident strides.

"Got her!" Sheik suddenly shouted at a girl. She whirled around, then relaxed visibly when she saw me in Sheik's arms. Her blue eyes seem to pierce me to my soul. Her blonde hair, wild and messy, lay in limp dreadlocks on her pale pink shirt. She looked at Sheik, then me and back again, then over her shoulder at a door further down. Lights flashed behind the door, followed by a cry of pain.

"Leave him, Zelda," Sheik growled. "You can teleport him back in a few minutes. Link can hold out until then. Saphira needs medical attention now!" The girl, whom my foggy mind deduced as Zelda, turned to look at me. I couldn't see straight anymore, and my brain failed to process that they knew my name. It also failed to hear Link's name, either.

"You're right," Zelda agreed, then touched Sheik's arm. A blinding flash surrounded us as I surrendered my self to a blissful darkness.

A/N: Finally, chapter two. Hopefully a bit better then the first, but I am a learning author, so my books won't be perfect.

Speaking of books, expect another new story by next Saturday. Starring a female Sheik! I know I've started four books now, but I will finish them all.


End file.
